No temas a la oscuridad
by FicKer001
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de terror y suspenso basados en propuestas de "La Casita del Horror" del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Chapter 1

**Basado en la canción propuesta por Sybilla`s Song. **

**Recomiendo escucharla mientras se lee.**

* * *

><p><span>Toca antes.<span>

Hace años ya que Tai vivía solo. Una vez a la semana, sin embargo, su hermana lo visitaba, y usualmente se quedaba con ella a dormir. Kari podía hacer todo lo que quisiera si es que acaso llegaba antes que su hermano mayor. Todo, menos una cosa, algo que el moreno le había prohibido rotundamente: jamás abrir la puerta al fondo del pasillo.

Era de esperarse que, cada vez que la niña fuera a la casa del susodicho, muriera de ganas de abrir aquella puerta, pero siempre lograba contenerse. Trataba de llegar a la hora en la que se aseguraba que su hermano estaba allí, para así poder resistir.

Una vez, de hecho, la primera vez que Tai le había mencionado el no entrar a esa habitación particular, ella había osado preguntar porqué, a lo cual el mayor sólo se había encogido de hombros y había dicho "No importa" con una mirada algo sombría. Desde entonces jamás habían vuelto a hablar sobre eso.

Había una sola persona que conocía el ferviente deseo de la curiosa menor por abrir aquella puerta: su mejor amigo, TK. Largas horas habían llegado a hablar entre ellos sobre qué era lo que estaba del otro lado. Kari creía que era el espacio privado de su hermano, TK pensaba que era tan solo un pequeño cuarto lleno de cosas desordenadas. De cualquier manera, ninguno jamás lo sabría.

Un día, miércoles por cierto, Kari hizo algo que nunca hubiera querido hacer: llegó a lo de su hermano antes que él. Abrió con la llave de emergencia, y, en cuanto puso un pie dentro, su mirada se dirigió automáticamente a la puerta cerrada. ¿Qué habría dentro?

Sacudió la cabeza, y fue hacia la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, así cuando Tai llegara ya todo estaría listo.

¿Qué habría dentro?

Decidió preparar algo rápido, así que preparó una cacerola con agua a hervir y se fue a ver televisión. Pasó canal por canal, aburrida, buscando algo que la pudiera entretener, un mínimo aunque fuera, hasta la llegada de su hermano.

Encontró un programa documental sobre la naturaleza, y supuso que nada mejor habría a esta hora. Se acomodó en el sillón y subió un poco el volumen.

Después de unos minutos, se levantó a ver si el agua estaba lista ya. Al ver que sí, abrió un paquete de fideos y volcó estos dentro de la cacerola. Luego, fue al baño a lavarse las manos y se dispuso a poner la mesa.

¿Qué habría dentro?

Colocó dos platos, dos tenedores, dos cuchillos, estos últimos solo por si se necesitaran, y dos vasos. Con su labor terminada, se dirigió nuevamente al sillón, a ver el documental. Se aburrió, y quiso cambiar de canal, buscando un programa algo más interesante. Fracasó miserablemente, y apagó algo frustrada el aparato.

¿Qué habría dentro?

Su curiosidad ya hablaba demasiado fuerte. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al pasillo. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, como con miedo de que algo saliera de allí a atacarla. Llegó frente a ella, y estiró su mano, que apoyó justo en el pomo.

Así quedó, durante algunos minutos. Escuchaba suaves ruidos, y algunos susurros provenientes del otro lado. Comenzó a transpirar y a agitarse. Sentía cómo la mano que descansaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta temblaba ligeramente, al igual que sus labios. Sentía miedo. ¿Por qué Tai no llegaba de una vez y la veía?

Suspiró. Una, dos, tres veces. No había vuelta atrás. Tomando valor, y aun escuchando esos ruidos, aunque ahora algo más fuerte, giró el pomo y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

Lo último que Kari escucharía sería a Tai entrando y diciendo: "Te dije… no abras la puerta".

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca escribí terror, así que esta época será excelente para aprender a hacerlo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y subiré otras propuestas en cuanto tengo inspiración. ¡Saludos!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo drabble, bastante más corto que el anterior. Basado en la canción propuesta por patriot117.**

* * *

><p><span>Las traes.<span>

Iba en el auto, por la ruta, sin preocuparse de nada. Después de todo, era de noche. De pronto, bache. No se preocupó, solo se exaltó un poco. Subió la velocidad, como si estuviera apurado, aunque realmente no lo estaba.

Algo golpeó su parabrisas.

Detuvo el auto en la banquina, y se bajó, dispuesto a ver qué había sido. El rubio vio un auto chocado en el costado de la ruta, y a un hombre, moreno, el cual al parecer había atropellado, tirado sobre el asfalto.

Con dificultad, lo subió al auto. Lo acostó en el asiento trasero, y volvió a emprender la marcha. Tendría que llevar a este hombre a algún lado.

Ruidos. Provenientes del asiento trasero. Seguramente respuestas inconscientes. Aceleró. No sabía cuánto le faltaba aun.

Sintió una respiración sobre su cuello, y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Escuchó un susurro, suave, y vio a través del retrovisor que el moreno sonreía, deformando su rostro. Entonces, un cuchillo se clavó en su abdomen, y su auto se descontroló, chocando contra el costado de la ruta.

"Las traes" había dicho.

* * *

><p>Un hombre de pelo azul circulaba por una ruta a toda velocidad. La lluvia no le permitía ver absolutamente nada más allá del metro de distancia del auto.<p>

Algo impactó su vehículo, por lo que frenó a un costado de la ruta, a ver que todo estuviera bien. Vio un auto chocado y, sobre el asfalto, a un rubio, que al parecer había atropellado.

Lo cargó en el auto y reemprendió la marcha, sin notar la sonrisa del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Al principio no estaba seguro de si me gustaba, pero terminé por decidirme que sí. ¡Saludos!<strong>

**Fue bastante rápido que se me vino esto a la cabeza, de hecho la primera vez que la escuché a la canción, pero quería inaugurar con el otro.**


End file.
